It is known to use hose connectors to connect hose lines. In handheld work apparatus, hose connectors are used, for example, at the fuel tank in order to connect a suction head, which is arranged in the fuel tank, to the carburetor of the drive motor of the work apparatus. The hose connector must ensure a good seal to the housing opening wherein the hose connector is mounted and, at the same time, it should ensure that the hose lines, which are connected to the hose connector, cannot be inadvertently pulled off. Hose connectors of this kind should be easily manufacturable. In order to make possible the manufacture in an injection molding process, known hose connectors have smooth connecting stubs onto which the hose lines are pushed.